Hitherto, there has been disclosed a technology relating to an in-vehicle device in which, when a line image of a guidance route in a navigation image interrupted from a mobile terminal side indicates a bend in a predetermined angle range with respect to the straight-ahead direction when an image based on an in-vehicle device side application is displayed, continuous display requirement determination means determines that a continuous interruption display of the navigation image is required, and based on control performed on display switching means by display switching control means, the navigation image is displayed in a continuously interrupted manner even after a voice guidance interruption from the mobile terminal side has finished.